The Cancer Prevention and Control Research Program of the Vermont Cancer Center is dedicated to conducting research that will help reduce the burden of cancer through development and application of the behavioral and population sciences to primary and secondary prevention and to care of patients. The wide range of topics covered by this theme requires the skills of many disciplines and support at many levels. The Vermont Cancer Center provides a setting in which essential transdisciplinary linkages are made and provides crucial resources needed to initiate new lines of research. The research of the program falls under three main headings. 1) secondary prevention and psychosocial intervention for breast cancer; 2) behavioral, clinical and population- based studies related to familial cancer risk; and 3) reduction of tobacco- related cancers. Research in recent years has led to important conclusions and design of strategies to change behaviors related to cancer risk, prevention, and surveillance. Program members are actively involved in translation of their research findings into statewide health programs and policies. The program is under the leadership of Brian Flynn, Sc.D., Professor of Family Practice.